Nature
Nature is the source of a witches' power. Nature does not have a physical form compared with the beings that inhabit the universe, but nature could have a conscience, as there is evidence that shows it may be able to punish the vampires, remove the powers of witches, and defend against beings that threaten its existence. Nature may also be capable of giving powers and tools in order to neutralize or resolve all types of threats. As a way to channel the power of Nature to witches, The Spirits have control of the world of the dead in order to monitor the actions of the servants. After the creation of the undead (vampires), Esther uses a combination of the Moon, her son (Klaus) and Tatia (the doppelgänger) to create the hybrid curse. In order to stop the undead, Emily Bennett uses magic and the source of power from a comet to imprison the vampires in a tomb. Species Laws and Balance *'Cycle of the Life: '''Every creature in the world and universe is born, lives and dies uninterruptedly. The lives of every creature are of vital importance, since matter and energy is always flowing, creating new beings, and then dying, to restart the cycle again. If the cycle is interrupted in or by any individual, the consequences are chaotic and they can take a long time to restore. Vampires directly break this law. They may be born as humans and live as humans, but at some point, they die and come back. However, they are among the living and the dead, meaning there is no way to choose their path. Even at death, vampires can not rest in peace, because of their actions in the world of the living. *'Respect of the Dead:' When you want to revive a human, it must be some time after its death (usually immediately after), because nature takes its course and the material begins to decompose. When the human is revived, the human essence returns to its material body, but causes a rift between the veil between the material and the immaterial. This fissure causes malignant or benign ghosts which can travel between worlds and directly affect the fate of the living as a result. *'Own Acceptance: Every creature on earth has skills and powers that characterize them. In the case of witches, any direct denial of their powers will cause nature to remove all of their magic, until they accept their mistake and can fulfill its duty as a servant of nature. *'Security of Species: '''When a new species is created, it must be in order to maintain balance without compromising other creatures on the planet. Hybrids are creatures that often endangers the species of origin (meaning werewolves), causing the imbalance and the extinction of some other creatures. *'Use of Magic: 'All witches must have adequate training and maturity when using the power of nature in their spells. Because witches can use the power of evil places, nature punishes the witches who try to use that power constantly. *'Creation and Destruction: '''Nature's laws forbid it's servants to create or destroy anything completely. They are not allowed to create anything out of nothing and are not allowed to completely destroy anything with life-force or significance in the natural world. Supernatural Laws Although witches, vampires and other creatures can bend the laws of nature, there are some laws that cannot currently be broken. However there are loopholes in some cases: * '''There are rules to spells/objects:Each spell works differently with different tools involved, one of the few times a witch can use merely their mind without an enchantment or tools is with expression magic, as Bonnie was able to do a locator spell, use pyrokinesis and turn Silas into stone with just her mind. And there are rules with objects too such as Gilbert rings could only work on humans and silver daggers can't work on Klaus. * A witch can only take in so much power:'Each and every witch can only take in so much power before exploding on the inside as stated by Kol. So far no witch has been seen to take in every single power. * '''Vampires, werewolves, hybrids and the other species are limited:'In some cases, they can overdo the limit such as a werewolf can change at will by being a hybrid or a vampire can be immune to sunlight burning with a daylight ring. But there still remains many weaknesses such as unable to take in certain abilities or unable to find the cure to certain weaknesses. '''Sources of Powers Celestial Events A celestial event is an astronomical phenomenon of interest that involves one or more celestial bodies. Examples of celestial events include the various phases of the Moon, meteor showers, comets, solar and lunar eclipses, planetary oppositions, conjunctions, and occultations. * Sun: 'The ''Sun is the closest star to Earth and it is the largest source of power that can be used. The Sun was the creator of the planets, satellites and belts of asteroids within the solar system. Unlike other power sources, solar energy is the most accessible that both witches and humans can use. * 'Moon: '''The ''Moon is the only natural satellite of the Earth, and it is the largest natural satellite of a planet in the Solar System relative to the size of its primary. Practically, the moon is a small and dead version of Terra, as well as a support in the surf and some other aspects such as gravity, magnetism, etc. * 'Eclipses: '''An ''eclipse is an astronomical event that occurs when an astronomical object is temporarily obscured, either by passing into the shadow of another body or by having another body pass between it and the viewer. A solar eclipse is a type of eclipse that occurs when the Moon passes between the Sun and Earth, and the Moon fully or partially blocks ("occults") the Sun. In a total eclipse, the disk of the Sun is fully obscured by the Moon. In partial and annular eclipses, only part of the Sun is obscured. * 'Comets: '''A ''comet is an icy small body in the Solar System that, when close enough to the Sun, displays a visible coma (a thin, fuzzy, temporary atmosphere) and sometimes also a tail. These phenomena are both due to the effects of solar radiation and the solar wind upon the nucleus of the comet. * 'Meteors: '''A ''meteor shower is a celestial event in which a number of meteors are observed to radiate, or originate, from one point in the night sky. These meteors are caused by streams of cosmic debris called meteoroids entering Earth's atmosphere at extremely high speeds on parallel trajectories. Most meteors are smaller than a grain of sand, so almost all of them disintegrate and never hit the Earth's surface. * 'Planetary Conjunctions: '''A ''conjunction occurs when two astronomical objects have either the same right ascension or the same ecliptical longitude, normally when observed from the Earth. Conjunctions involve two Solar System bodies, or one Solar System body and one more distant object such as a star. Conjunctions between two bright objects close to the ecliptic, such as two bright planets, can be easily seen with the naked eye and can attract some public interest. * 'Auroras: '''An ''aurora is a natural light display in the sky, predominantly seen in the high latitude regions. Auroras are caused by charged particles, mainly electrons and protons, entering the atmosphere from above causing ionisation and excitation of atmospheric constituents, and consequent optical emissions. Incident protons can also produce emissions as hydrogen atoms after gaining an electron from the atmosphere. Elements *'''Elements: '''The elements are the four main states which are representative of nature. The four elements are dependent on each other for their existence as well as the development of matter and energy on the planet. Because of its abundance, the elements are the most used by the servants of nature. The four elements are used by Witches. *'''Weather: '''Weather 'is the alteration of temperature and winds, causing rain, tornadoes, storms, etc. Generally, the climate is determined by the region. If it is extremely hot, it is unlikely that there will be an existence of storms, however, Nature can change the winds, and create nines with water remaining in the area to cause rains and sustain life. Altering the weather even if it is minimal, can make the consequences very chaotic. Bonnie uses the weather against Niklaus when she tries to defeat him. The weather has been used by Bonnie Bennett. The Servants The Witches are known as the servants of nature, and as a result, these supernatural beings can channel and use the energy or magic of the planet. However, despite their gifts, witches can also be punished by nature because of any actions that may lead to an imbalance of order on the planet. It's revealed that the spirits are the ones in charge of punishing witches. *Esther was one of the witches that was punished harshly by nature. She directly disobeyed maintaining the balance of nature because she was the one who created vampires. After being killed by her son, Esther had been forced to watch the suffering, pain, and death of all of the innocent victims that had been killed by all of her children for a thousand years. *Abby Bennett Wilson was another witch who was punished for abandoning her family. She was able to defeat the first of the Originals, Mikael but her magic was drained. Abby left her family behind after her powers were drained. Years later, nature restored Abby's powers as she reconnected with her daughter, Bonnie. *Bonnie Bennett was once a former loyal witch that began to harness the powers of Dark Magic. In attempts to prevent Elena's transition into a vampire, she used a dark spell that would allow her to cross to the Other Side and bring Elena back from the dead. However, her grandmother Sheila, also a witch, stopped her and warned her that Nature would punish her for tapping into such darkness and dark forces and defying its plan. However, Bonnie later performs another dark spell in which the Spirits of Nature retaliate by consuming Sheila with the Darkness, causing her spirit agonizing suffering and pain. Loyal Witches Although some of them have been involved with issues of vampires, they remain loyal to the nature and balance. *Ayana *Dying witch *Emily Bennett *Sheila Bennett *Lucy *Bree *Esther *Nandi LaMarche *Aja Former Loyal Witches They are witches who have somehow tried to disrupt the order, due to their selfish and evil purposes. *Gloria *Jonas Martin *Luka Martin *Greta Martin *Maddox *Valerie LaMarche Etymology The word nature is derived from the Latin word natura, or "''essential qualities, innate disposition", and in ancient times, it literally meant "birth". Natura was a Latin translation of the Greek word physis (φύσις), which originally related to the intrinsic characteristics that plants, animals, and other features of the world develop of their own accord. Trivia *Earth is only one of many other worlds. * Nature is the source of Traditional Magic, and is most commonly called upon by witches for power. However, this magic has limits, and if pushed, can be detrimental to the witch's health and can be fatal. *In The Vampire Diaries, Nature is responsible for the creation of life and death on the planet, however, the witches are the architects of supernatural beings according to Atticus Shane. Category:Weaknesses Category:Supernatural Category:Witchcraft